Drizella Tremaine (Once Upon a Time)
Drizella is the main antagonist of Season 7 of ABC's Once Upon a Time. Drizella is the daughter of Lady Tremaine, the sister of Anastasia and the stepsister of Cinderella. Drizella is responsible for casting the Dark Curse, which lands her and several other Enchanted Forest residents in Seattle. In Hyperion Heights, she lives as Ivy Belfrey, the assistant to her mother, now known as Victoria Belfrey. She is portrayed by Adelaide Kane. History Season 7 Drizella resides in the Enchanted Forest with her mother, Lady Tremaine. Together, Drizella and her mother torment Cinderella, forcing her to act as their maid. At some point, Tremaine kidnaps the Fairy Godmother and takes her wand. When Drizella asks to use the wand, she explains to Drizella that magic has no power compared to fear. However, Lady Tremaine decides to use it just the once and kills the Fairy Godmother. At the ball, the Prince's brother takes a liking to Drizella, while he does not. This prompts Lady Tremaine to murder the Prince and frame Cinderella for it. In the next episode, Drizella is ordered by her mother to make Henry talk and then kill him. However, she is stopped by Regina Mills and Hook before she can harm him and as Drizella questions who she is, Regina knocks her out, announcing that she is Henry's mother. Regina later finds Drizella opening a magic box only to be attacked by the plant monster inside of it. Regina destroys it with fire before realizing that she saved Henry's would-be killer and regretting it. Drizella explains that she is always forced into her mother's evil plans and is trying to betray her by using magic. Regina decides to instruct her in bringing out the magic already inside her. While her student is at first having problems, Regina purposely breaks off a section of the tower they are standing under. Drizella's magic activates and she saves Regina and herself, realizing that her belief brings her magic out. Later, she watches through a mirror that her mother is practicing heart ripping with the wand on Anastasia's body. Drizella and Regina realize that Tremaine intends to use Drizella's heart to replace Anastasia's own, since they failed to steal Henry's. This brings Drizella to tears, realizing just how little her own mother cares about her, and begs Regina to help her kill Tremaine. When Regina warns her against it, she leaves to get help from Prince Gregor. Drizella and Gregor corner Tremaine while she is practicing next to the coffin but Gregor is stopped by Regina. Drizella admits that killing her mother is something she'd never recover from before revealing that it wasn't her true intention - she then murders Gregor in a second with a magic vine, and is at first horrified bay her own actions before feeling proud as her now-blackened heart cannot be used. She then decides to eventually cast another Dark Curse and make it unbreakable before leaving the scene. Drizella manipulates Alice into leading Henry and Jacinda into Wonderland for Drizella to curse Henry's heart as part of the unbreakable curse - True Love's Kiss would kill him. However, Jacinda arrives and punches her and Alice drops a mirror on her, returning her to the Forest. In Seattle, Drizella is cursed to live as Ivy Belfrey, the assistant to her mother, Victoria Belfrey. She is one of the select few who retain their memories, as she is the one who cast the curse itself. In Greenbacks, Ivy works with Roni to dig up dirt on Victoria, telling her about the secret room where Victoria keep the Witch. The two of them find the room, though the Witch is absent, and discover a photograph of Roni/Regina and Henry back in Storybrooke. Roni decides that maybe Ivy is to be trusted. However, in the ending, Ivy enters the secret room and the Witch is revealed to have been hiding, under orders from Ivy, who is actually not cursed and tells the Witch to refer to her by her real name - Drizella. Drizella reveals that she is playing both Roni and Henry and her mother, along with help from the Witch. She later helps the Witch in growing one of her magical plants and slips Roni a drink that causes her to regain her memories as Regina, before telling her that she must not let True Love's Kiss happen between Henry and Jacinda. Ivy indirectly assists Rogers (Wish Hook's curse identity) in finding Eloise Gardner (the Witch's curse identity) whom Rogers felt a familial connection with - this is because in the past, Eloise was Gothel, who pretended to be Rapunzel (the real one had escaped) in the tower and had a child with Hook - Alice. Rogers then arrests Victoria and Ivy assumes control of the company thereafter, but not before Victoria warns her against trusting Eloise and letting her out. Ivy allows Henry to interview her on her mother's arrest and Eloise's rescue, admitting that she feels safe around him, before Roni tells her to stay away from him and asking what she and Gothel are up to. She laughs at Roni for thinking she'd monologue about her plans in front of her. She later retrieves Anastasia's coffin and plans to revive her with Eloise's help, only to discover that the coffin contains no body inside, realizing that Victoria must have taken her. Gallery Drizella_OUAT.png|Drizella as "Ivy Belfrey". Trivia *She is based on the oldest stepsister from the fairytale, Cinderella and on Drizella Tremaine from the Disney film, Cinderella. *She is possibly the main antagonist of the season, given the reveal in "Greenbacks". This is confirmed in the following episode, when it is revealed that she is the one who cast the Dark Curse and is manipulating everyone in Hyperion Heights for her purposes. *Her backstory closely mirrors that of Regina, given her abusive mother driving her to learn magic in revenge and eventually cast a curse of her own. Category:Minion Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Torturer Category:Female Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wealthy Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Magic Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil